The invention relates to a torsional vibration damper comprising a hub ring and a flyring which are capable of angular displacement relative to each other. The hub ring and flyring are connected together by basic resilient elements that are uniformly distributed around the circumference as well as by first and second resilient elements which are vulcanized to the hub ring, parallel to the basic resilient elements, and which are spaced at their outer surfaces from the inner surface of the flyring when the device is not rotating. These first and second resilient elements are adapted to be caused by the centrifugal force, generated at the desired rotational speed, to bear immovably against the flyring.
A torsional vibration damper of this type is known from German patent No. 3,535,803 issued on Sept. 11, 1986. The wear sustained by the opposed circumferential surfaces of the second resilient elements and the flyring, respectively, even after short-term use, is less than satisfactory.